A Girl Newsie
by Disneyfan10
Summary: Being one girl in a sea full of boys is tough, especially when one of those boys happens to be your best friend with a secret. Though she's a feisty news girl, Feister is learning that not everything can stay the same forever. (two years before the strike)
1. Chapter 1 A Fine Life

Chapter 1 A fine life

Late July 1897

"Jack! Crutchie! Race! Albert! Elmer! Specs! Henry! Jojo!, Finch! Mush! Sniper! Romeo! Buttons! Blink! Ike! Mike! Tommy! Wake up ya bums! We's gotta carry the banner. C'mon, up an at 'em," a nineteen year old boy named Wolf, aka leader of Manhattan yelled, while either pulling off their blankets, or whacking them with a pillow.

Early mornings at The Lodging House wasn't something to look forward to. Every morning was the same, wake up, get ready, and sell the papers. After making his rounds in the bunk room he went up to a door of an old storage closet and banged at the door while yelling, "C'mon Feister, get a move on!"

The girl- Feister- grumbled. When she opened her eyes the sun was shining bright through the window. She grumbled more as Wolf banged at the door for her to get up. "I'm comin', keep ya shirt on," Feister yelled. All she wanted was a few more minutes of sleep. In peace, with no one banging at her door like a mad person, but by the sounds of the bangs that wasn't going to happen.

Feister has been with the Newsies since she was six. One night while she was walking down the street someone jumped her. Luckily Jack and a few of the other boys were still out and saved her before any damage was done. So after that they brought her back to the Lodge, and now at the age thirteen she was doing just fine. But living in a Lodge full of boys had its ups and downs. One of the downsides is that she was the only girl Newsie. Sure there was Smalls, but she lived up in Bronx. But on the up side Feister had a bunch of brothers that she loved and they loved her.

After a few moments the thirteen year old rolled out of bed (literally) and onto the floor where she grabbed her worn out work boots and laced them up. Then she stood up and pulled her suspenders over her shoulders and then grabbed her grey plaid shirt and buttoned it up before grabbing her vest then braided her dark hair; putting her cap on and then tucked the braid under it.

After that she walked up to the door and took a deep breath before turning the knob, which clicked. Throughout the years she'd learned to lock her door at night so the boys wouldn't play pranks on her at night or barge in while she was getting dressed. She opened the door and stepped out of her room and leaned against the door frame she saw the usual mayhem.

"Al, get back here, that's my cigar!" A fifteen yr. old boy named Racetrack (Race for short) yelled, chasing a fifteen year old boy named Albert up and around the room.

"If you can steal this one you can steal anudda!" the red head yelled back, pushing passed a sleepy Specs, (also fifteen) who almost fell onto a unaware and sleepy Jojo, who was fourteen. Feister smiled, and shook her head. It was the usual morning routine alright, and it always started with the game of 'steel Race's cigar'. Why Albert would attempt to get himself soaked every morning was beyond her, but it sure was funny watching them chase the other around.

"Heya Feisty." a familiar voice said while walking up to her. "You'es sellin' with me today, right?" Feister rolled her eyes at the dumb question. But then something popped into her head, so she said, "Wow, looks like ya really do have mush for brains seeing as I'm yer sellin' partner."

"Feisty goil one, Mush brains zero. Better luck next time, kid," a fourteen year old boy named Kid Blink said as he walked past his two (hopelessly in love with each other) friends. Mush and Feister glared at the older boy as he smirked and walked away. But, at least there wasn't anything said about them being in love. Yet.

"Hey love birds, when's the wedding?" little, innocent eleven year old Romeo asked as he walked by; who wasn't there when both Mush or Feister came to the Lodge, but knew about the whole story.

"Shut up!" they both yelled at the younger boy, who shrugged and walked away.

"So, that's a 'yes', on sellin'?" Mush asked hopefully.

"I've been yer sellin' partner since we's was little," Feister exclaimed.

"Relax; I'm just playin'," Mush teased while nudging her arm. Feister rolled her eyes, with Mush, she never knew what was a joke or not when she was still sleepy. Mush and Feister have been best friends since the day Feister came into the Lodge. Ok so, before that happened they had a little fight, which earned them their nicknames, and the next day they were like two peas in a pod.

Though they were a year apart, with Feister being the second youngest at thirteen, and Mush being the third youngest in the fourteen age group; they pretty much did everything together. They sold and did a bunch of other stuff. They're close as can be, but the other boys thought differently.

They were all sure that Mush and Feister had a crush on each other. It was they way they looked at each other that was the big give away. Though they're personalities are different, with Feister being more aggressive and well...feisty (hence the nickname) and Mush being on the softer side and...mushy (hence the nickname). But you know what they say, 'opposites attract' and those two couldn't be more different.

And it wasn't only that, but it was the way they appeared too. Feister has black hair, big brown eyes, lightly tanned skin and was pretty much a head or two shorter than everyone else; while Mush has light brown hair, bluish eyes and fair skin; though Mush was also shorter than everyone else he was still a head taller than Feister. They were both alike and yet so different.

It also didn't help that they were pretty much made for each other! But no, they always said they were 'just friends', 'good friends', 'best friends'. But that didn't stop the way the looked at each other. It was like their eyes were drawn into the others' and they couldn't look away.

But it kinda made sense too. With Feister's big brown, fiery eyes just made you want to stare in them forever. Though she's a very tough girl her eyes have a hint of softness to it. While Mush has soft blueish eyes. They weren't really blue, but they weren't grey either, it was some sort of mix. Either way there was just something about that color that drew you in.

Anyways, the boys knew not to make any move on Feister because 1, it was painfully obvious that she has a crush on Mush (as Race would always say), 2, she wasn't the type of girl to be going out on dates or be a flirt, and 3, they wanted to live. They didn't call her 'Feister' for nothing. And well...they're aren't many girls in the Newsie life. Again besides Feister there was Smalls, who lives up in Bronx, so there aren't very many girls who would want to date Mush. And that was just a few reasons why all the boys thought that Mush and Feister should date.

After awhile the Newsies finished getting ready, they headed out stopped by the nuns for some coffee and slightly stale bread before going to the Distribution center. After getting their papers Mush and Feister went off to their selling spot. They stayed there all day until it was time to go to Jacobi's Deli; run by a nice man named well...Jacobi. It was pretty much the only place the Newsies of Lower Manhattan could afford on the pay they get. It was a decent sized place with long wooden tables and chairs.

At lunch time it was always packed with the Newsies since it was considered their hang out. It wasn't too far from the Distribution Center, and since they had to go back there and pay for any unsold papers it just worked out. At the moment they were all there having a good time just as Mush and Feister came tumbling through the door.

Apparently they were play fighting because they didn't watch where they were going and bumped into Jumps, who's Wolf's second in command. The two little Newsies stumbled and fell onto the hard floor with a thud; with Feister on her stomach and Mush right on top.

"Hey Mush brains, just so ya know there's this thing called air that I kinda need ta breathe ta live. In other words, can ya get off of me, yer heavier than ya look," Feister yelled.

"Sorry," Mush said as he got up then he and Jumps both pulled Feister off the ground.

"You'es ok?" Jumps asked.

"Yeah, an' sorry for bumping into you'es," Feister said as she picked up her cap and tucked her hair back in. Jumps smiled and said, "It's ok; just watch where you'es goin' next time." he patted her on the back and then she and Mush headed over to one of the tables and sat right on it. As per usual. Since there wasn't enough chairs at the tables some of the Newsies had to sit on top of the tables.

* * *

By the end of the day Feister was sitting on the curb as she watched Mush sell the last of his papers. The sky went from bright blue to soft pink and orange, people hurried up and down the streets to get back home to their families. Feister sighed, and remembered that she used to have a family. Before she came to the Newsies she had parents and a older brother. One day her brother ran away when she was four, her mother died, and her father blamed her for everything, before abandoning her in the small apartment.

"Hello?" a hand waved in front of her face. "Feisty." Feister snapped out of it. She shook her head when she saw blueish eyes looking back at her, and a half worried smile.

"Ready ta get goin'." Feister said, as she stood up.

"You were thinkin' about it again, weren't ya." it was more of a statement than a question. Feister shrugged her shoulders before saying, "C'mon if we don't get back ta the Lodge Wolf's gonna kill us." then walked off. Mush shook his head before catching up to the small girl. "You wanna tawk about it?" he asked, as he ran up to her.

"There's nothin ta tawk about," she replied, before quicking her pace, hoping that Mush would drop the subject. She wish she hadn't told Mush about her past, and didn't know why she did. Heck, she couldn't even remember how it came up.

"Ya know Feisty." Mush slung an arm around her. "You can talk ta me anytime ya want." he looked down at her, and noticed a small smile on her face. "And that's why yer my best friend, dummy." she nudged him to the side. "Hey Mush."

"Yeah?"

"Race ya ta the Lodge." Before Mush could say anything Feister was already off. "Hey!" he shouted while running after her. By the time Mush got back to the Lodge Feister was sitting on the front steps. As he approached The Lodge he slowed down his pace. Feister walked up to him and she let out a small laugh, a little pleased with herself. "Took ya long enough," she teased.

"Yeah, well you." Mush pushed her head to the side. "Got a head start." She rolled her eyes. "Not my fault that yer old bones can't keet up." Mush put both hands on his heart and fell to the ground. Feister laughed and gently nudged him with her foot. "Get up ya lazy bum."

"Why'd ya shoot me so hard," he said, pretending that he was dying. Feister rolled her eyes again and said, "If ya don't get up I'm locking that door on ya." Mush rolled over to one side, and clenched his chest tighter. "It's like ya don't love me," he teased, still laying on the ground. "Mush I'm serious, get up it's gettin' dark."

"Race ya ta the bunk room." Mush popped up and bolted to The Lodge.

"Hey!" Feister yelled running after him. Feister ran into the Lodge, up the stairs, and into the bunk room. All the other boys had returned, and were now either playing cards or chasing each other around. She spotted Mush near by one of the bunks, thinking fast she ran over and tackled him. After that she pulled him up and held him by the collar, "You'es got a head start."

"Not my fault yer old bones can't keep up," Mush smirked as her face turned red with anger. And before she could do anything Jumps grabbed her waist and pulled her off, and held her back.

"Jumps! Put me down." Feister struggled to get out of the nineteen yr. old's grip, but he held her tighter. After a few minutes she finally gave up and Jumps put her down. He made sure that Mush and Feister were on good terms before leaving to take care of other things. Just then Wolf came into the bunk room and saw the usual mayhem, Race chasing Albert, Romeo talking about a girl, Jack was drawing while Crutchie watched, some boys were playing cards, and others were rough housing.

Yup, it was the same old nightly routine. How the Newsies still had energy left after a long day's work was beyond both leaders. But with the times quickly changing and life on the streets getting harder, they should have as much fun while they can. Because sooner or later it would be time for one of them to take charge.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Hello everybody, this is my very first fic and I hope you all enjoyed this, so please review and tell me what you thought. As you may know this takes place three years before the strike, Feister is an oc, as well as Wolf and Jumps. The Newsies are all based off the live broadway movie. All rights go to Disney for all characters, except for ocs which are mine. Chapters are pre written and I update every Mon, Wed, and Friday. Anyways once again I hope you all enjoyed this and thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2 No News is Good News

Chapter 2 No News is Good News

The next few days it was the same, wake up, get ready, stop for some breakfast, sell the papers, lunch, sell the papers...again, and back to the Lodge while hoping you didn't get soaked. This was a normal routine for a Newsie, but there was also some fun in between.

During the morning when they woke up for another day's work, the walk to the Distribution Center, Jacobi's, and back in the bunk room after a long day's work. But this night wasn't going to be like the others, this night was going to be one that changed the lives of the Newsies of Lower Manhattan for good.

"Hey Jack can I tawk ta ya, on the roof?" Wolf asked walking up to where Jack sat next to Crutchie on Crutchie's bottom bunk. Jack glanced over at Crutchie, who shrugged. Before leaving Jack rolled up his drawing and hid it under his pillow before following Wolf out the window, onto the fire escape and onto the roof.

When he got there Jack looked up at the night sky, he'd never really been on the roof that much. But once he got up there it was like he was in another world, high above the streets of New York City. He saw Wolf over by the edge looking down at the streets. He walked over to him and wondered why he was up there, he hadn't gotten into any trouble, at least he thought he didn't.

"Don't worry Jack, yer not in trouble," Wolf reassured.

Jack sighed in relief, then asked, "Then why'd ya asked me ta come up here?" he wasn't sure what was going on but didn't like the feeling he was getting. Something was off. Way off.

"Jack, you'es remember Samantha, right?" Wolf asked, turning to Jack, who nodded.

"What's she gotta do with anything?" The fifteen year old asked.

"Well ya see kid, I asked her ta marry me, and she said yes." Jack's eyes light up. "Really? That's great, I'll go tell the others." before Jack could run off Wolf grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back. "That's not it kid." Jack started getting a not in his stomach, not liking how Wolf was looking at him. Wolf's face was somewhere in between happy and sad.

"Jack, I's gettin' too old ta carry the banner, an' it's time for me ta step down as leader," he said sadly.

"Wait." Jack backed up, not wanting to believe what was happening. Wolf had always been there for him and Jack didn't want to think that was going to be over. "Yer not leaving are ya? Is it because of yer goil?" he asked angrily

"Jack slow down, even if I's didn't have a goil I's would still be leaving."

"But why?" Jack was close to tears, but held them back.

"You'll understand when yer older, it's hard ta explain, an' it's hard ta make a livin' off of pennies. Plus I's ain't selling as much as I used tah an' I's need ta make a livin' for myself."

"I's don't want you'es ta leave." Jack couldn't believe this was happening. Wolf was the one who taught him how to sell papes. If it weren't for Wolf he probably wouldn't have made it on the streets as long as he has.

"I's don't wanna leave either."

"What about the others? What will happen ta us if we's don't have a leader?" Jack was getting really worried. Lower Manhattan was pretty much the dumps compared to other boroughs. Sure, they have numbers. If you think of a bunch of scrawny boys and one girl numbers, then yes, they have numbers.

The Lower Manhattan Newsies weren't known for being big and tough like Brooklyn, they were more friendly, how else would they have ended up with a girl? They knew when it was time to get down and dirty; they'll fight for what's right, but they were nothing like the Brooklyn boys.

"That's what I wanna tawk ta ya about. Jack, I want you'es ta be the leader of Manhattan."

"What?" it came out as a whisper. Jack wasn't sure what to think, sure he helped the others when they got sick or had a nightmare. But him? Leader? As in the leader of Lower Manhattan and it's Newsies? No, it can't be, can it? Him? Leader? this has to be a joke...right? "Wolf I's can't lead, I's only fifteen."

"An' I's was fourteen when Knocks made me leader. Jack, those boys, an' goil, all look up ta you'es. Believe it or not I's knew you'es were gonna become leader someday, all those years ago when Knockout told me ta teach ya; you'es has the makings of a leader an' I's knows yer gonna be a great one. Jack, whaddya say?"

* * *

Back in the bunk room Crutchie was a nervous wreck, he wasn't sure why Wolf wanted to talk to Jack. Maybe Jack did something and was in trouble, again. "Crutch would ya calm down," Jumps said. "I'm sure nothin' even happened." he was trying to reassure the gimp boy, but it was no use. Just then Wolf and Jack climbed back through the window. They both looked happy, and sad. When Crutchie started asking questions Wolf let out a long whistle. Everyone in the bunk room looked up at their leader, wondering what was going on.

"Hey, listen up all of ya, I's has somethin' ta say." Wolf looked around the room full of Newsies, he was going to miss seeing them everyday, hearing them yell, and fight, seeing them prank, and be there for the other. He was going to miss everything about the Lodging House and it's Newsies. His family that he's watch grow from a scrawny, helpless little things to what they are now.

He was going to miss seeing Race and Albert chase each other in the morning. Elmer stealing Specs' glasses and watching the blind boy walking around the bunk room. Jojo, Crutchie, Kid Blink and Tommy boy's big smiles, carefree, and looking on the bright side personalities. Hearing Romeo talk about the girl of the day and seeing him snuggle up in Race's bunk from time to time. Ike and Mike fighting 24/7. Mush saying something dumb, Feister blowing up before they would make up an laugh about it. Those two were like fire and water. How Buttons and Sniper are always there for each other. Kloppman being the first person he sees after a long day's work. The kind old man has always made sure the Newsies were well taken care of. But, all good things must come to an end. And it broke his heart to think the best and worst times of his life was ending.

"I's has some news an' it might come as a shock ta you'es but, tomorrow Jumps and I's….. It'll be our last day."

"You can't leave us!" Romeo shouted. "Yer our leader! you'es can't leave us!" the eleven yr. old was near tears. Race went over to his younger brother and started rubbing his back.

"Jack's yer leader now," Wolf announced. All eyes turned to Jack, who was still standing by the window. Everyone glanced to one another before turning back to Jack. They all saw that one coming. Jack had been the one who brought most of them to the Lodge.

"Yer gonna make a great leader Cowboy," Feister said, who was the first to speak since the sad announcement.

"Thanks Feisty," Jack said with a smile while looking at the younger and smaller girl, who nodded.

"So if Jack's leader, then, who's second?" Finch asked. All the Newsies knew very well that Jack was going to be leader, but they weren't sure who was going to be second. But others had a pretty good idea who it was. Jack smiled and walked up to a cocky, loudmouth, Italian, who had his arm around Romeo and asked, "Whaddya say Racer, wanna be my second?" The blonde couldn't believe his ears, Jack was asking him to be his second. Romeo looked up at Race, wide eyed and proud that his big brother had been chosen to be second.

There was a long silence as everyone waited for Race to answer, who just stood there. Race, being in a state of shock had let his precious cigar fall to the ground. And for once, Race was quiet as can be. It was odd, scary even to see a the loud and smart mouth so quiet.

"Well?" Jack asked.

Race's brain had finally caught up to his ears because he smiled and said, "I'd love ta Cowboy." Race practically had a smile on his face for the rest of the night. Soon enough the lights were out and everyone went to bed.

As Feister went to her room she looked back to the bunk room. She smiled and remembered when she first met Wolf, who was so tall and a little scary. But through the years he and Jumps had become her brothers, just like all the other boys. It was sad to think she wouldn't hear Wolf, or Jumps banging on her door in the morning, or seeing them everyday. Things were changing, and changing fast, for better or worse, she didn't know.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok so, there aren't many fics on where Jack becomes leader, or when he asks Race to be his second, so that's why I did this. I hope you enjoyed this and please review. And just so you know chapter 4 is when it gets back to the real story. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Advice

Chapter 3 Advice

The next day after selling the morning edition all the Newsies went to Jacobi's to say goodbye to Wolf and Jumps. The former leaders both gave each and everyone of the boys, and Feister some advice before they left. Wolf went up to Jack and said, "Remember, these are your boys and goil now. Look out for 'em, take care of 'em, keep 'em outta trouble, an' always be there for 'em. But you'es gotta remember that being leader doesn't always mean ya got all the answer, it's ok ta ask for help, an' make sure they're all in the Lodge at the end of the day. No matter what happens they're still yer brothers an' sister." Jack nodded. He was hoping that Wolf was making the right decision of putting him in charge. But if Wolf trusted him enough to lead Manhattan, then he would just have to do his best.

"Any advice for me?" Race asked.

Jumps smiled and said, "Make sure he don't get a big head, an' if he messes up be ready for a big blow up. Don't be afraid ta take charge when he can't, whether he's in the Refuge or can't handle the pressure, help 'im through it, an' be sure that ya look out not only for 'im, but for yourself an' the others, yer second, which means that you gotta be ready for anything." Race nodded, he was a little unsure about all this, but of Jack trust him to be second then he would do Jack, Jumps and himself proud.

Wolf turned to the others and said, "As for the rest of you'es, look out and protect one anudda, an' remember that yer all a family an' a family looks out for each other. Yer all each others got, stick together an' you'll do just fine." When Wolf and Jumps came went over to Feister and say goodbye to her she almost lost it. "Hey, hey, hey." Wolf kneeled down.

"It's ok," Jumps added, also kneeling down. Feister took a few deep breaths. "I's just wanna say, thank you for everything. You'es guys took a chance on me, an' I'm proud ta call you'es my brothers." she lunged forward wrapping her arms around their necks. She didn't want them to leave. Sure, she was a little scared of them when she first came, but as time went by she looked up to them and counted on them to be there. But now, that was going to end soon. The second the walked out that door it would be time for a new chapter of her life. But she didn't want this chapter to end. So, she held them as tight as she could.

"An' we's proud ta call you our sister," Jumps whispered.

"You'es won't forget me, will ya?" she asked. She held them as tight as she could, like it would stop them from leaving. But both boys were stronger and much bigger than her. She a little hope that it'll work. "How could we's ever forget a loud, crazy, weird, lovable goil like you," Wolf said, brushing away her hair. Just then the bell on the door rang. Everyone looked up to see a nicely dressed girl with dark hair walk in. she had a warm smile as she looked at all the Newsies.

Jumps got up and nudged Wolf, who noticed that Samantha had walked in. Wolf smiled up her, then he turned back to Feister and gave her a kiss on her forehead before getting up. Jumps did the same and got up as well. After one more goodbye, Wolf and Jumps left Jacobi's for the last time.

* * *

"Weird, ain't it," Feister said. It was night time and all the Newsies were doing their own thing before lights out. She was sitting up in Mush's bunk as they played War. So far it was a tied game.

"What?" Mush asked while shuffling the cards.

"Wolf an' Jumps," she replied quietly. "It's weird not havin' 'em here. It don't feel right, ya know." Though Feister knew Jack and Race were going to be great leaders, but it was weird not having Wolf and Jumps there, it was hard even. But Feister knew that Jack, Race, Specs, Albert and Finch were having a harder time since they knew Wolf and Jumps before they ever became leaders. But it was still weird not having them there.

'Yeah," Mush agreed.

"Hey Mush? Do you'es remember when Wolf an' Jumps would take us sellin' in the park near that big tree?" Feister asked with a small smile on her face.

"Yeah. I's remember that," Mush replied with a smile. The days spent in that park were some of the best times he ever had. And he got to do it with Feister, aka his best friend.

"I's also remember ya dropped half yer papes an' stumbled on yer words," she teased while laughing at the fond memory. She remembered the hot summer days spent sitting in the shade and snowball fights in the winter. In fall they would make leaf piles before jumping in, and in the spring they would watch the clouds. They always finished before Wolf and Jumps since their baby faces helped them sell before lunch so they got a lot of free time.

"Alright everyone!" Jack yelled. "Lights out, everyone ta bed."

"Night Feisty," Mush said.

"Night Mushy," she replied before jumping down. Barely missing Jojo who ducked onto his bed before she could fall on him. "Sorry, Jo."

"Someday you'es gonna turn me into a pancake," Jojo said with a smirk before hitting her with a pillow making her roll her eyes.

"I's know how ya feel," Romeo smirked. Feister rolled her eyes. She and Romeo used to share a bunk, with her being on the top and him on the bottom and well...let's just say there were a few times Romeo was a landing pad.

"Shut up," Feister snapped while shoving both boys heads to the sides.

"Night Feisty," they both said.

"Night dummies," she replied before heading off to her room.

"I's dunno how ya put up with 'er," Romeo said while looking up at Mush, who had the smallest smile on his face. Mush didn't hear what Romeo said because he was lost in his thoughts. Romeo and Jojo smirked at each other and nodded. It was only a matter of time before Mush and Feister got together. After that they hopped into their beds for a good night's rest.

Before she went back into her room Feister looked back into the bunk room and saw Jack and Race making sure everyone was a counted for. It was weird not hearing Wolf and Jumps call lights out or not seeing them go over the Newsies. Everything was weird. Things were changing, and fast; she wasn't sure if she liked it or not.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok so this is a really sad chapter for me. If you liked Wolf and Jumps, don't worry, once this fic is done I'll try to write more when all the Newsies are younger and before Jack was made leader. Sorry this is so short. Shout out to emmy313, thanks for the review. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4 What?

Chapter 4 What?

It had been a week since Jack took over as leader with Race at his side, and things were slowly going back to normal. All the Newsies missed Wolf and Jumps, but they had other things to do, like selling the papers, and trying to make it on the streets. It was another night in the bunk room and things were well...the same, as per usual. While the boys were doing their thing, Feister had been digging through some boxes that were in her room to find what she was looking for. After awhile she found it.

Dusting off the old board and finding the darts in a small wooden box she went into the bunk room and hopped up to her old bunk and waited for Mush to come back since he had to do something quickly and would be back later. She didn't have to wait long because Mush soon made his way up and over to his bunk which was right next to hers.

"Hey Mush," she said while jumping down from her bunk and took a step closer to him. "Wanna play darts? We never finished the game from last week, an' if I's remember correctly I's was about ta kick yer butt. So, whaddya say? Are ya ready ta lose ta a goil?"

"Sounds great, but I can't, I'm kinda busy," Mush quickly replied before grabbing what he needed and going over to the sink. Feister glanced over at Kid Blink, who shrugged. If Blink didn't know anything then something was up. After all besides herself, Blink is Mush's other best friend and the two of them combined can usually figure out what's going on with Mush. But now? They were both confused since Mush would always tell them everything.

After a quick moment Feister ran over and stood on the opposite side of the sink just as Mush applied a bunch of shaving cream and brought out his razor. She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Since when do ya shave?" but Mush didn't answer, so she then said, "What? Got a hot date, or did ya finally start growing hairs on yer ugly mug," she joked since none of the boys started growing hairs; they did go on dates, but Mush was never one to go out on dates. Most of the time when the boys are out doing who knows what he would usually be in the bunk room with her. They would be messing around with each other or setting up a prank for one of the boys and stuff like that.

"The first one," Mush quickly replied before going back to his bunk to change his shirt. Feister was shocked. she wasn't sure what to think. Did Mush really say he had a..a date? It took awhile for her brain to process what her ears heard. After what felt like forever was only a few moments. She shook her head, then ran after him and asked, "Since when do ya have a date?"

"Met this goil bout a week ago," Mush explained as if it was something that happened everyday. He took off his shirt and threw it on the ground and grabbed a somewhat nicer one.

"Wait, so yer tellin' me that you'es been seein' a goil for a week, an' now yer goin' on a date an' ya didn't tell me?! I'm yer best friend for Pete sake! An' ya didn't have the guts ta tell me till now?!" with each sentence she got more angrier, and more hurt. Was he really just going to leave for the night and not tell her? Was it not important enough for her to know? Or did he think she wouldn't care? Either way she couldn't believe it.

Feister wasn't sure what to think or say. The number one thing in friendship is trust, and she felt like Mush didn't trust her enough to tell her something like that. So, without saying another word she ran into her room; slammed and locked the door before pushing her back to the door, falling to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. There was a few quiet moments that felt like a lifetime. Then she her footsteps walk by. They paused by her door for a few seconds before slowly walking down the stairs. Feister let her head fall onto her knees.

She didn't know why she felt this angry or this hurt. She didn't know why her heart dropped into a million pieces. And, she didn't know why she couldn't look him in the eyes without feeling her heart shatter into more pieces than before. She just did. And she didn't like the feeling. She hated feeling that way. She felt hurt and...broken? No, not broken. Not yet anyways.

After few minutes she pulled herself up and went over to her bed. As she laid in her bed she thought that she may have overreacted. But then again he is her best friend and he didn't tell her something that's kind of important. Then she started to wonder if they were really friends; because friends tell each other stuff.

Why in the heck would Mush keep something like this from her? Did he not trust her or something? While she trusted him with everything. Feister started to second guess everything about their friendship. She started to wonder if seven years was nothing to him, but it is something to her. But now, she isn't sure. Maybe she's overreacting, or maybe she isn't.

It was already bad enough when Wolf and Jumps left. Now? Now she has to deal with losing her best friend to a random girl. It was too much to take in at the moment. Wolf and Jumps only left a week ago and she was still really sad, and now with the dumb stunt Mush pulled is well...she didn't know. All she knew was that things were changing and she didn't like it. Not one little bit.

* * *

It was well past midnight and Mush knew he was in for it, but was too tired, and maybe still dazed to care. So he went up into his bunk, careful not to wake Jojo. Luckily Jojo was probably the heaviest sleeper in the Lodge and Mush made it in bed without waking a soul.

"Yer back late," A quiet voice said. Mush was startled by the sudden sound, but then looked to his right and saw Finch sitting up, with one of those 'happy you're back' smiles and 'you're so dead' looks on his face. But luckily for him Finch was more of a lover and not a fighter. "Bout time ya got back, we's was gettin' worried," Finch whispered

"There's nothin' ta worry about," Mush replied quietly as he went under the covers.

"It's past midnight," Finch stated seriously. "I's think that calls for some major worrying. "Date or not you'es knows what happens when ya get back when everyone is sleepin'. An' there's also Feisty."

Mush's heart dropped when he heard Finch say her name. He didn't think it would've been that bad and...he was kidding himself for thinking that Feister, the toughest, most loud/smartmouth, firey and feisty girl he's ever met, thought that she would be ok with last minute news.

"She didn't come outta 'er room for the rest of the night, an' when Jack, Race, an' Specs tried ta see if she was ok. She didn't yell at 'em ta go away," Finch explained. Now, Jack, Race and Specs have a special bond with Feister. After all, they were the ones who brought her to the Lodge. And if she wouldn't talk to them, then it meant that something was really wrong. "She was real quiet. It was scary."

Feister? Quiet? If there's one thing in the seven years Mush has known Feister is that she is never quiet! The only time she was ever quiet was her first minute in the Lodge and well...that's a story for another time. But the point was Feister is never quiet. Mush sighed and fell down on his bed and pulled the blankets over his head. He was sure in for it in the morning. Because if there was another thing that he knew about her was that she doesn't let go easily. Just ask one of the Brooklyn boys.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok, so, this is where things start to get good. Sorry this is so short, but don't worry, the next one is a longer. Shout out to guest, thanks for the review, I'm glad you love reading about Feister. Please tell me what you guys thought of this, I'll see you all again on Monday. Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 The Cold Shoulder

Chapter 5 The cold shoulder

"Up an' at 'em Feisty, them papes ain't gonna sell themselves!" Jack yelled at the door before going back to wake up the others. It was weird hearing Jack's voice instead of Wolf's, but then again everything was messed up, but she was too tired to care. She grumbled and then rolled out of bed; as usual, she pulled on her suspenders, buttoned up her shirt, grabbed her vest, put on and laced up her boots, then quickly did her signature braids and tucked it under her cap.

After she was done she headed out of her room, and as usual the mayhem never stopped, which is one of the things she loved most about early mornings at the Lodge. Sure, it was the same old same old, but that's what she loved about her boys. It was the same thing every morning, but it was done in a different way. She stood in the doorway of her room, which was just an old storage closet that Kloppman made into a room when she was ten since she was a growing girl in a place full of boys and needed her space.

"Heya Feisty," a familiar voice said. She turned around, crossed her arms and walked off to the sink to wash her face.

"The cold shoulder," Buttons said as he walking past Mush.

"Harsh," Sniper added.

"Good luck kid, yer gonna need it." Romeo finished. As if having his best friend giving him the cold shoulder, then the youngest boy in the Lodge called him 'kid', Mush didn't know what else could go wrong….until Jack came up from behind, grabbed him by the collar and started asking questions. "What took ya so long ta get back. Ya had us all worried sick." Jack narrowed his eyes at Mush

"Out on a date, not laying in the gutter dead." Mush pulled away from Jack's grip. He saw that everyone in the bunk room was staring, but he didn't care. Instead he went up to Feister, who just turned her back and walked away. Mush knew he messed up, and big time; when Feister got red hot steaming mad there was no way she was going to forgive and forget that easily.

Since Feister is, well...feisty, and a hot head and short tempered, the boys made up a scale on how angry she was so whenever she did get angry they would know how to deal with it. The scale went from bubbling water, bond fire, over 100 degrees and erupting volcano. And at the moment she was somewhere in between bubbling water and bond fire. Which wasn't too bad….yet. After getting ready for the morning the Newsies headed off to the Distribution Center. They stopped by the cart where the Nuns were giving away free bread and coffee before heading over to the Distribution center.

The whole walk there the boys could feel the tension between Mush and Feister. Usually this would never happen. Ok, so the first time Mush and Feister met was a little well...let's just say things were said, and the next morning they were best friends. They were pretty much a package deal, or like two peas in a pod. You never saw one without the other, and now? Now it was just weird and just wrong.

After getting to the gate the headline was put up; which was bad, as per usual. The gate was unlocked and as usual they all lined up to get the papers. Some jokes were cracked at Weasel, who wasn't impressed, but found it annoying if anything. The Newsies loved picking on Mr. Wiesel, or Weasel as they call him because Weasel cheats them out of their money, or doesn't give them all the papers they bought. There were also his nephews, Oscar and Morris Delancey. Bullies who like to pick on the Newsies. Usually the Delanceys would pick on the youngers or the smaller ones, but they mostly went after Crutchie, Feister, and Romeo. With Crutchie being a gimp, Feister being a girl, and Romeo being the youngest it made sense in their sick twisted minds.

"Feisty…" Mush tapped her on the shoulder. Feister turned around, crossed her arms and looked him dead in the eyes."Whaddya want Mush brains?!" she snapped.

"We's still sellin'?" he asked quietly.

"Can't I's busy with somethin'," she snapped then she was about to say something else but then Weasel said, "Alright girly, get yer papes and move-"

"Along, I's know that Weasel. Get my papes an' move along, it's always get the papes an' move along, so why don't you just put a sock in it for once cause we's know, it's get the papes an' move along," she yelled, slamming fifty cents onto the black box. Everyone, including Weasel and the Delanceys were speechless, because Feister never once went beyond the lines of a joke. When Feister saw everyone's staring she said, or more liked yelled, "You boys." she glared back at her brothers. "Put a sock in it too. An' you'es." she pointed to the Delanceys. "Put those slime ball smiles back where they came from cause if you'es thought I's has a temper on a good day you'es don't wanna mess with me when I's in a bad mood, now stop yer gawkin' an' give me my stinkin' papes so I's can 'move along an' do my stinkin' job!" With that being said Oscar handed her the papers, she snatched them and then stormed out of the Distribution center, leaving the place full of boys dumbfounded.

"How in the heck do ya put up with 'er?" Morris asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"She usually ain't like that," Jack replied. Which was kind of true since she only ever yelled at whoever she is mad at. When ever Feister got mad she'd blow up like no tomorrow. She would go on forever if it weren't for Mush keeping her calm. Some of the boys called Mush and Feister, fire and water because with Feister's short temper and Mush's go with the flow personalities. It made and didn't make sense that a girl like Feister and a boy like Mush would be the ones to calm the other down or get them mad more than anything. Heck, the two of them fight like a married couple sometimes. But look out for each other like siblings and laugh like best friends.

"Wasn't asking you'es Cowboy," Morris snapped, he tilted his head to Mush. "Was asking Mush brains, cause she looked bout ready ta soak the livin' daylights outta 'im." When nobody answered there was another awkward silence. This was true. When it came to Mush she seemed to get more annoyed. Maybe it was the first thing he said to her when she walked in, or maybe it was because she has a crush on him. Either way, Mush would mostly get yelled at. Besides Race, or one of the other boys. It depends on her mood.

"How old is she?" Weasel asked, making everyone look at him.

"Thirteen," all the Newsies replied without a second thought. But they wondered why Weasel would ask something like that. Like their age matters to an old grump like him.

Weasel nodded then said, "If ya ask me, I say it's her lady time."

"What's a lady time?" little Romeo asked. Weasel grin and said, "Ya see boys, when a goil becomes a certain age-" A bunch of 'shut ups' filled the air; some of the boys covered their ears. Even Oscar and Morris told their uncle to 'shut up'. Weasel's grin became bigger. "Yer gonna hafta learn bout it sooner or later." Weasel enjoyed the few moments of the Newsies and even his own nephews discussed remarks. "Alright enough about the female body." Another round of 'shut ups' and even a few gags filled the air as well. "You'es boys have a job ta do, now-"

"Get yer papes an' move along," all the Newsies and the Delanceys said at the same time.

* * *

That day Feister went selling by herself. She decided to go to a nearby park since she didn't feel like walking that much. But she had to admit she was a little lonely selling by herself. But shook it off. Race sold by himself in Brooklyn, and Jack often did to, not to mention some of the others as well. "If they's can do it so can I." she thought.

By mid morning Feister was almost done selling. So, she decided to go check up on one on of the boys and sell the last of her papers on the way there. As she walked out she ended up selling the last of her papers, which earned her enough money for lunch at Jacobi's and Lodging that night. She got lucky that day since usually she'd make double when she sold with Mush. It was a little weird using her selling tactics without him since they made it up together.

Feister stuffed her hands in her pockets while wondering if she had been a little rough with Mush. Sure, he didn't tell her something and hid it for a week, but it just felt weird not having him next to her. As long as she could remember her life as a Newsie he had always been next to her through the thick and thin, and it was weird not having him there at the moment.

She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Sure, he lied and made her feel that weird feeling that burned up inside her body, but she missed him. She was almost out of the park when out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar face. She knew this was her chance to make things right.

But, as she was about to go up to him she then saw a girl with him. Who had wavy blonde hair, and was dressed a little nicer. The blonde girl was holding his hand while laughing at something he probably said, and was smiling the entire time. He also seemed to be enjoying himself. Which made Feister's heart drop again.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So, that was a long chapter. What did you think about this? Sorry for the cliffhanger. Shout out to guest, thanks for the review, and don't worry, I will keep this story going. If you guys want to go deeper into my oc characters and fics then check me out on Pinterest, I'm Fandisney. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Broken

Chapter 6 Broken

Wanting to find out what was going on Feister carefully, quietly, and slowly crept closer. She ducked behind some people that were walking by; luckily they paid no mind to her. Then she ducked behind a bush before peeking over the green leaves and brown twigs. She was at a distance where they couldn't see her, but that also meant she couldn't hear what they were talking about. Which meant that she could only hear snippets of their conversation.

"...why are...all the time…"

"...that's cause…I... "

"...what's wrong….. …."

"...nothin'...…..friend…."

"...well…. that…"

In that moment Feister felt her heart drop, her blood ran cold; she went numb as she felt her face grow red hot. Not sure if she was sad, mad, or shocked, all she knew that she didn't like what she was seeing. She wanted to leave, but she couldn't feel her feet, which felt like they were glued to the ground. Because this girl that she didn't know, or has even met, was kissing Mush. as in her best friend. With every second Feister grew more and more angry. Because the kiss lasted a long time.

When they finally let go she let out a sigh of relief. Then Feister saw Mush brush away the girl's hair and kiss her again. At that point Feister had seen and heard enough. She got up from her hiding spot and ran off while trying to hold back her tears. She ran down the street, pushing past people who didn't pay any attention to her.

She didn't know where she was going; all she knew is that she wanted to get as far away from the park, and her so called best friend, and his girl. She ran into a small alley, pushed her back up against the brick wall and then slowly fell to the ground while hugging her knees to her chest as she rested her face on her knees. She sat there alone in the alley while a million things ran through her mind. She wasn't sure if she wanted to go back to The Lodging House and face him, and all the others.

"Feister?" a small, quiet, voice asked. "What's wrong?" he kneeled down beside her, trying to get her to look up. "Did the Delanceys do somethin'?" he checked her over for injuries. Luckily she was in one piece.

"Go away, Jojo," Feister replied. She felt Jojo slip his hands under her arms to pull her up. She almost plopped back down, but he caught her in time, then held the upper sides of her arms.

"What happened?" he asked again while scanning her face for a clue. But her face was blank and her eyes were empty.

"I said nothin'! So just leave it!" she yelled before running off. All she wanted was to be left alone, but by the looks of things that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey wait up," he yelled, running after her. But he lost sight of her in the busy streets of New York City. Feister was really fast, and with her height it would be even harder to find her. Jojo just hoped that she went where he thought she did, otherwise he'd be in hot water.

* * *

"Guys, is Feister here?" Jojo asked as he entered the bunk room, only a few of the boys were there taking a break before going back out again.

"Yeah." Elmer replied. "Came in here an' went straight into 'er room." he tilted his head to the door and Jojo let of a sigh of relief. "Jack tried ta tawk ta 'er but you'es know how she is. Do ya know anything?"

"I found 'er in a alley an' she seemed really upset bout somethin'; when I's asked what was wrong she just stormed off," he explained. When afternoon came Jack told Specs to stay with Feister since chances were low that she was going back out again. Specs agreed and the few boys who were there left. Jack sighed, he would just have to sell extra papers for Specs and Feister, since Feister was in one of her moods, and he didn't want her to be by herself. Only a week as leader and he was already running into trouble.

Back in her room Feister was laying in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Her life was a mess, and falling apart, and she felt like she was going back to her old self. Back to when she was younger, before she came to the Lodge. Later that night when all the boys came back from selling some of them started working on how to get Feister up and running again, without getting soaked. They have never seen her like the way she was at the moment, and they were all worried.

"I's sure she's gonna come round sooner or later," Elmer said to Finch and Henry. "It's Feisty we's tawkin' bout." both older boys glanced at each other and shrugged. They didn't know what to say, Feister is what they call unpredictable. While that was going on Specs was giving Jack and Race the report on what happened that day. Which was nothing. Feister stayed in her room, quiet as a mouse, which was unusual since the small girl is pretty much the loudest out of all of them. When Specs finished reporting he went over to Crutchie and Tommy boy.

"What do we's do now Jacky boy?" Race asked while fiddling with his cigar in between his fingers. "Do we's live or let 'er cool off on 'er own?" Jack shrugged. In all truths he didn't know which one was better. Knowing Feister she'd probably soak who ever tried to talk to her, but on the other hand, Newsie or not she's still a girl, and girls are well...let's just say their more confusing than anything in the world and have mood swings that change faster than the headlines. But, there was one person out of all of them that could talk to her, without getting soaked, but would get an ear full before she spilled. But, that same person was the one that did this. But let's not point fingers just yet.

Just then Mush walked into the bunk room and Jack said, "Look who's actually here." he was still a little mad about the stunt Mush pulled from the night before, but happy he was back.

"What did I do now?" Mush asked. He was almost sure that he didn't to anything wrong. Well, besides for coming back late the night before. But besides that he was in the clear...right?

"Feister came runnin' in here lookin' upset. Jojo said he found 'er in a alley," Jack explained, he couldn't believe what he was about to say, but hopefully it would go as planned. "Look I's know she's mad at ya. But, you'es know 'er better than anyone here, she listens ta you the most, so do ya think you'es can tawk ta 'er. Ya know, see what's wrong."

Feister was laying on her stomach, face buried in her pillow, her tears finally stopped, but the sadness kicked in. She wasn't sure what to do. She knew all the boys were worried about her, but in all truths, she didn't care. She ran away from Jojo, when all he wanted to know what was going on, she blew up at Jack earillar that day, and ignored Specs for pretty much the entire afternoon. As a million thoughts were running through her head she heard the door creek and quiet footsteps approached the bed and then she felt the side of the bed slowly sink.

"Go away," she mumbled. She didn't know who it was, and she didn't care, she just wanted him to leave.

"Feisty," a familiar voice whispered. She grumbled, this is what she gets for not locking the door because she knows that voice anywhere.

"Go away ya nitwit," she snapped, with her face still in the pillow. "I's don't wanna see yer ugly mug." a few tears fell, but she still kept her face in the pillow.

"C'mon Feisty. We's all worried bout ya," he said softly. "I's worried bout ya." he gently placed his hand on her back and started rubbing it; which made her shift away from his touch. "I's know yer mad at me, but you'es gotta at least tell me what's going on."

"Just forget it, alright!" she yelled, sitting up. She couldn't take it anymore. Don't these boys understand the concept of wanting to be left alone? Apparently not.

"Somethin' is bugging ya, I's can't forget it," he yelled back, then took a deep breath. There was no use in arguing because he would end up losing either way. "Look Feisty," he said calmly. "Can we's just forget bout last night an' can ya just tell me what's goin' on, I's yer best friend, you'es can tell me."

"Really? Yer my best friend? Because last time I's checked friends don't keep secrets from friends. You'es the one who started this mess." with that Feister got up from the bed, stormed out of her room and onto the fire escape. She slammed the window shut and then she sat down and breathed in the summer air. Her legs were dangling over the edge and her forehead was leaning on the bars.

She looked down at the empty, quiet, streets; a rare sight and sound for a city that never sleeps. None of the boys bothered her, or told her to go back inside. Instead she heard them ask Mush all kinds of questions. After awhile she laid down and closed her eyes. As she tried to sleep she couldn't get the images out of her head from that afternoon. Her stomach turned into a not, and she felt her heart drop again.

She looked up at the night sky, the moon at its fullest, and every tiny star light up the sky. She sighed, wishing that everything could go back to normal. She wished that Wolf and Jumps never left, and Mush didn't have a girlfriend. She wanted things to go back to the way they were when she first came to the Lodge. She felt empty inside, like something had been ripped right out and tossed to the gutters. Feister felt something she hasn't felt in a long time. She felt broken.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Wow, talk about an emotional rollercoaster, and another long chapter. Shout out to guest, thanks for the review; I started laughing when I read what you did during Weasel's little talk to the boys, lol. What did you think about this? And a quick reminder that I'm on Pinterest I'm Fandisney, on my boards you can go deeper into my characters, find out who they are, how they feel and what their style is. With the story boards you can go deeper into the stories with quotes and get a better understanding of each chapter. Once again I'm Fandisney. Anyways thanks for reading. Ps, Happy Fourth of July!**


	7. Chapter 7 Can We Talk

Chapter 7 Can we talk

August 1897

It was early in the morning when Feister woke up. She had hoped that everything from the day before was a dream. But when she saw she was on the fire escape she knew that everything had happened, what she saw, heard, and maybe even said was real. She moved over to the edge, stuck her legs through the small gap at the bottom, hung her legs over the edge, as she leaned her head against the railing and looked down at the streets as the city started to wake up.

After a few moments and taking a deep breath Feister got up and went back into the bunk room. She kept her eyes on the ground as she walked all the way over to the other side of the room where the sinks were. Once there she splashed her face; the cold water felt good as she scrubbed away the dirt. If only her life problems were as easy to wash away like the dirt on her face. But life wasn't that simple. After that she reached for the towel, and dried her face before heading out with the boys.

Feister once again went selling by herself, which was a bit boring since she's always sold with someone. But she pushed that idea to the back of her mind before going back to work. So what she was selling by herself, it's not like there's anyone to wait around for when she's done. But her whole life she had a selling partner. Again, she pushed that thought away and went back to work. It was a long day, but she ended up selling all her papers in record time. After a quick lunch at Jacobi's and joking around with some of the boys it was then back to work.

* * *

By the time Feister got back to The Lodging House the sun just finished setting. She knew that the boys would all be back. As well as Mush, who was probably worried sick, and to be honest she didn't care. Now he knew how she felt when he went missing for a whole night. But at least she didn't go hang around with some boy that she barely knew.

But once again she didn't care. If Mush wanted to spend his time with some strange girl that he's only known a week, rather then someone he'd known for seven years then that was his choice. Sure, it hurt her to think that she wasn't the only girl in his life anymore, but then again she was never 'his' girl. Best friend that's a girl maybe, but never in the lines of a dating relationship. It was weird to be feeling the way she did at the moment.

All the other boys went out with dozens of girls everyday and it never fazed her once. She never felt….jealous of them. In fact she could care less. But this was a whole other story. The two of them had been through a lot together, and that was all starting to change.

"Feisty, there you are, I's been wondering when you'es were gonna get back. Where were ya?" Feister snapped out of her head and realized that she was standing in the bunk room. She was just in between the stairs and her room

"Yeah, I's was just out clearin' my head. Ya know, with every-" she stopped mid sentence. It was in that moment she realized who was talking to her. The one who caused her all that trouble for the past few days. "Never mind, it ain't important. I'll just be in my room." with that being said she made way for her exit. But felt a hand grab her wrist making her stop. Mush had a soft, yet firm grip around her wrist so she wouldn't leave. Feister kept her back turned. Not sure if she should stay and see what he wanted or if she should just leave.

"Can we's just tawk?" He asked once he realized that she wasn't running to her room. "Five minutes, that's all I's askin'. if things don't go anywhere an' stay the way it is now, I's wouldn't blame you'es if ya never tawk ta me again, I kinda deserve it."

Feister sighed before facing Mush. "Five minutes?" It was the first thing she calmly said to him. When she looked up at him she could've sworn she felt a tiny spark of their friendship flare up again.

"Yeah. Unless ya get mad an' punch me half way through." He let out a small laugh knowing that there was a small chance that she'd actually punch him.

"Oh please." She yanked her hand away; trying hard not to smile at the dumb, confused look on his face. "It's gonna be a quarter of the way with a mouth like yours." And for the first time in days they both laughed.

After a moment of silence they both went downstairs and outside the Lodge. It was one of those warm summer nights that had a light breeze. Not a single person was on the streets. The lights inside the Lodge provided soft lighting; a street lamp flickered in the distance, also sending a dim glow.

"So...what's up? I's haven't seen ya in a while."

"That's what you wanted ta tawk about?" Feister asked, trying to stay calm. Which was really hard since she wanted to give him a nice shiner. Just a tiny one.

"Ok I'll admit it," he sighed. "I's didn't really think about what I's was gonna say." Truth was that Mush did think what he was going to say. In fact he had a long speech ready that he had rehearsed with the boys (who weren't any help.) but as soon as he saw her he forgot every single thing he was going to say.

But it wasn't just now, it was their whole lives. The very first time he met her he got tongue tied. Sure, that was in the past, and he was used to messing up his words. But now that they're older he wouldn't just stumble. Every time he saw her he would lose all train of thought.

"Earth ta Mush brains." Mush snapped out of it, seeing a hand waving in front of his face. "You said you wanted ta tawk, but instead ya space out an' gettin' a dumb look on yer face that makes ya look like an idiot," Feister took a step back and crossed her arms. That was another thing he couldn't get out of his head. How feisty she can get sometimes. Or more like all the time. Feister wasn't the type of girl who was boring. In fact she's the kind of girl that kept him on his toes.

"Ok, look, since cat's apparently got yer tongue, again, I'll do the tawkin'." she started to pace back and forth. "Look, we's been friends, best friends for as long as I's can remember. An' then ya get a goil an' ya didn't tell me right away. An' well, I's just thought that you'es would've told me sooner. I's mean, if I's started likin' a guy I's would've tell you'es right away since we's pretty much tell each other everything, cause that's what best friends do. An' I's guess the real question is…" she stopped pacing. She took a step closer to him still not being able to look him in the eye. She rubbed her forearm with her other hand and asked, "Why didn't you'es tell me?"

Mush could see how hurt she was. Though Feister is as tough as nails she's still a girl, and girls are just more emotional than boys were. She was hugging herself as if it was dead winter, and was looking at the ground. "I's wanted ta avoid you'es gettin' mad, an' that plan went out the door," he said. But she just looked down at her feet. In fact she didn't say anything. "I's really was gonna tell ya, honest, I's just didn't know how ta. Anyways, yer right, I's should've told ya sooner, forgive me?"

After that Feister still didn't look up, she wasn't sure if she wanted to. If she did however, everything would come flooding back, the anger, sadness, betrayal, loneliness, and emptiness. Then she felt a soft hand slide onto her cheek and lift up her face. She looked up to see a pair of blueish eyes looking at her brown.

Feister could've sworn she felt butterflies in her stomach. Or maybe it was from eating stale bread, and drinking old coffee every morning. Either way her stomach felt weird. She wasn't sure which one it was. All she knew is that Mush was looking at her in a way that made her feel well…..she didn't know.

"Look Feisty," Mush said softly. "No matter how many goils I's go out with you'es will always be my favorite."

"Really?" Feister asked quietly.

"Really," he replied. With that being said and done they hugged. For a long time neither one of them wanted to let go of the other. When they finally did they went back inside to the bunk room, and they were met with a bunch of grinning Newsies with a smug look on their faces.

"So," Crutchie said. "You'es two friends again?" They both looked at each other and had a small smile.

"I's think they's good," Race said while resting his elbow on Crutchie's shoulder.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **So, I really don't know what to say about this chapter. It's not my strongest in this fic, but I think it still came out good. Shout out to EasyDias, thanks for the review; sometimes even I lose it while writing/reading this. And shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review as well; I'm glad that you like how I write each of the characters. What did you think? I'll see you all again on Monday. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8 Back Together

Chapter 8 Back together

The next morning things were back to normal. Feister went selling with Mush again and they seemed to be back on good terms. They both finished early and were now sitting under a shady tree in a near by park talking and having a good time; it was almost as if nothing even happened.

Instead of going to Jacobi's they got some fruit from the grocery store and some fresh bread from the bakery across the street. Sure, it wasn't much, but with everything going on for the past few days they needed some quality time together. They were sitting under the tree where Wolf and Jumps used to take them when they were younger, and were talking about old memories.

"Oh there was also the time we had a snowball fight," Mush said. He then laughed at Feister's annoyed face. "Yer just mad cause ya got ambushed." this was true, Wolf, Jumps and himself all threw a bunch of snowballs that seemed bigger than the smaller girl. But she did get them back. And boy, did she get them good. Actually compared to what Mush got for paid back it made Wolf and Jumps look like flurries. Let's just say Mush was colder than a snowman in a blizzard, and his blueish eyes looked like two little cubes of ice.

She rolled her eyes. "Am not," she slapped his upper arm. "Sides, I's not the one who looked like a snowman after."

"That's cause you'es pushed me down a hill that sent me into some kids' snow fort." Mush could swear he still felt some bruises from the roll down. But it was just in his head, as everyone told him. Feister laughed so much that her stomach hurt. She could still see two four year olds throwing snow into Mush's face for crashing into their fort. Literally.

"Wasn't that the day you'es swore ta never mess with me again?" Feister asked once she calmed herself down.

"Nah, I's learned that the day I's met ya," Mush replied. Then they both started to laugh at the memory. Not only was that the day they met, but the day they earned their nicknames and started a lifelong friendship.

"Fancy seeing you here," a voice interrupted that made Mush perk up like a daisy. He stood up and went over to the visitor and hugged her.

"Whaddya doin' here?" he asked.

"I was just walking by and I saw you, so why not pay a little visit," she replied. Feister then felt something burn up inside her body. She didn't like what she was seeing, and she wanted it to end. Who was this girl? And why did she seem so close with Mush for?

She then stood up and crossed her arms, seeing that Mush had forgotten that she was there. "Who's ya friend Mush brains?" she asked coldly.

This seemed to grab his attention because he turned around and said, "Oh I's almost forgot, Feister this is Lacey; Lacey this is Feister," he introduced the two girls. He could see Feister wasn't too happy about...any of this. He saw that a fire was starting to flare up in her eyes while she kept a stone cold face.

The girl...Lacey, smiled, but Feister could tell it wasn't a real one. "Oh, so this is the girl you keep talking about," Lacey said while lightly hitting Mush's shoulder. Feister then felt the burning feeling in her body flare up more. She was the only girl who ever did that to him. But she always did it with a lot more force. It was all in good fun, but still, she didn't like this girl. First...Lacey takes Mush away from her, then starts to do the thing she does most to him, and what next? Will Lacey replace her as his best friend?

 _"Funny, he's never said a word bout you'es,"_ she thought. Feister really wanted to say that, but bit her tongue and continued to have a stone cold face. As this went down Feister examined...Lacey, who has wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed a little nicer, a tad taller, looked about a year older and definitely more...girly

"Nice ta meet ya, Lacey." Feister said. "I'm guessing yer his goil." it killed her to say those words from the inside out. She started to feel more fire burn inside. If that was even possible. She didn't know why it hurt ten times more to see….Lacey with Mush, but it just did. If this was the girl that Mush was ditching her for, then well….let's just say it probably wouldn't end well. Lacey is definitely a lot prettier than she is.

Sure, Lacey wasn't high class nice. Lacey was wearing a light brown skirt and a white long sleeve shirt; which is pretty much high class to what Feister was wearing. Brown work boots, dark pants, a light grey plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just above her elbows, dark brown vest and a grey cap that were all well worn out.

Lacey was also a lot cleaner, while Feister had dirt smudges on her face and her forearms, while her hands were ink stained. Yup, Feister and Lacey were completely different from each other. But, there was one thing that Feister has (or in this case knows) something Lacey doesn't. And that's Mush. Feister pretty much knows everything about her best friend and could name something right off the bat without thinking twice, but Lacey probably doesn't even know how to spell his name.

Lacey smiled and nodded. "It's nice to meet you too, Feister." Lacey reached her hand out to shake. Feister spit in hers then held it out. But Lacey pulled away, with a horrified look on her face. Feister rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. One thing that Feister wished people who didn't live on the streets knew that when a street kid spits in their hand it's their way of trust, or something like that. Actually, she didn't know why they did that, but it was some street kid form

"That's real nice, but _I'm_ his best friend." there was something inside Feister that said, _"Yer just a random goil that he met, but I'm his best friend, which means I've known 'im longer, an' I's know 'im better than you ever will."_

"Meaning?" Lacey asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Oh nothin'," Feister replied, using her most sweetest and innocent voice. Mush tried to keep a smile on his face. He knew the voice Feister just used all too well. It was the one she used before she started chasing one of the boys when she got mad. "Just thought you'es should know." Feister had the sweetest smile and Mush was starting to think that it was a bad idea for Lacey and Feister to have met, because well...knowing Feister it wouldn't end well.

After that Lacey pulled Mush so now his back was facing Feister. "Ya know what, it's gettin' late," Feister said, trying to grab Mush's attention. But he didn't hear her. "If we don't hurry we's gonna get in trouble," Feister said a bit louder. A few seconds later Feister heard...Lacey...giggle and say something about a date that night. Having seen enough she ran off to the Lodge. Once again Mush was choosing a random girl over his best friend.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry this is so short, and for the cliffhanger. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 Sunsets and Heartbreaks

Chapter 9 Sunsets and Heartbreaks

By the time Feister got back to the Lodge the sun was starting to set. Not wanting to go back inside just yet she sat on the top step and threw her cap to the ground; which made her two braids fall down to just below her shoulders, but she didn't care. She rested her arms on her knees and hung her head down. Old anger and sadness came flooding back.

Everything was starting to go back to normal ,and now? Now it was going down hill...again. Things were going just fine until Lacey showed up. Who seemed like she didn't like Feister that much. Then again what kind of girlfriend would like their boyfriend's best girl friend. And what kind of best girl friend would like her best boy friend's girlfriend. Just thinking about it made her head hurt.

Everything was messed up, everything was falling apart, and Feister just wanted things to go back to the way they used to be. But she knew that wasn't going to happen. Wolf and Jumps moved on with their lives, Mush was moving on with his, and it was only a matter of time before the other boys' lives started moving as well, and her? She'd probably be stuck where she is at the moment.

Feister hated change. Heck, change is her one number one enemy (besides one of the Brooklyn boys) anyways, change was hard and she didn't like what came with it. Why couldn't things just stay the same forever.

She wanted to see that look Jack got while he was drawing. Race chasing Albert for stealing his cigar for the millionth time. How Specs and Finch are always there for the youngers when they get a nightmare. Jojo getting Henry to help him with a prank. How simple Elmer, Kid Blink, Crutchie, and Tommy boy are. Annoying the older boys with Buttons, and Sniper. Ike and Mike with their weird twin thing. Hearing little Romeo's story about a girl. And last but not least, she wanted to joke, tease and annoy Mush, and she wanted him to do the same to her.

But then she started to feel that burning feeling when she saw Mush with...Lacey, she didn't know why she felt that way. After all they were just friends; that's it, nothing more than two good friends. She looked up at the sky and then started to get her emotions out the only way she knew how.

" _Sitting in the park today, it's like nothing even happened yesterday, but you were here right next to me I swear I could replay it all day, looked over at you, saw your smile and I was gone."_

" _This little town is magic, it's making me feel things I never thought I would, your name's in my mind every night."_

" _Wish we could just stay here, but I know it's not real."_

" _You stand there in my driveway, you're a red light on a highway and I'm drowning in the sound of your name...between late nights and mistakes, I can't stand in this earthquake, I look up at the sky the light's starting to fade...here comes sunsets and heartbreaks."_

" _I'm going down, I'm going down, I'm going down. The story of sunsets and heartbreaks."_

" _I don't wanna say goodbye, I don't wanna say goodbye, I don't wanna say goodbye. Maybe if I close my eyes, maybe if I hold real tight I won't have to say goodbye….."_

" _You stand there in my driveway, you're a red light on a highway….between late nights and mistakes, I can't stand in this earthquake, I look up at the sky the light's starting to fade...here comes sunsets and heartbreaks….."_

" _Sunsets and heartbreaks, late nights and mistakes, sunsets and heartbreaks, late nights and mistakes..."_

Singing was something her mother taught her. When she was younger she would always get teased and made fun of; so music was her only escape from the real world, and all her troubles. Whenever she couldn't take anything anymore she would always write a song. But after her mother died she stopped doing it. And now that her emotions were getting the better of her she couldn't stop herself.

She closed her eyes, wanting to disappear from everything. After taking a deep breath and picking up her cap Feister went back to her room and wrote the song in her journal before burying herself in her bed. "The story of sunsets and heartbreaks," she whispered as a single tear fell down her cheek.

For the next few days things weren't the same. Feister was starting to grow a little more quiet everyday. Since it was done in tiny pieces the boys didn't notice it right away since she still smiled, laughed and joked with the other Newsies. While her actions said she was fine, her eyes lacked in it's usual fire. But none of the boys saw that. Though Feister was smiling on the outside she was dead on the inside.

The only person who could see something was up with Feister before it went too far was the person who was the caused of this. The only thing she wanted at the moment was to be in his arms again. She wanted to hug him and get that warm, safe feeling she got when they hugged.

But she knew that wasn't going to happen. When she tried to remember the warm, safe feeling she felt her heart drop into million pieces, and got this burning feeling from the inside out. She hated feeling that way, and didn't know why, but she just did.

Feister needed someone to talk about all of this; there was someone she could talk to, but it was the same person who had caused all this. But she needed him, she needed the boy who had been by her side pretty much her whole life, the boy who said he'd be there for her no matter what, and wouldn't leave her for anything, she needed her best friend back. She was sad, and lonely without him.

But then she realized that it was all a lie. He said he wouldn't leave her for anything, yet, he left her for some girl. He was there by her said, and now? Now he was no where to be seen. He said he's her best friend, now he felt like a stranger.

But to the other boys Feister seemed to be completely ok with everything. But things with Mush were the completely opposite. They barely talked anymore, much less cross paths.

With Mush going out with Lacey, (who they all met and all agreed that Feister is ten times better than the blonde girl) and Feister spent most of her days by herself. She talked with the other boys, but it just wasn't the same. Everything was changing, and changing fast.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **The song Feister sung is call Sunsets and heartbreaks by Cimorelli all rights for the song go to them. I used the second verse because it fit better with the chapter, I also had to change a few words to make it fit more into the 1800s then today. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 Moving On

Chapter 10 Moving On

"Feister! Up an' at 'em!" she heard Jack yell while banging at the door. Sighing to herself Feister got out of bed. She changed into her clothes and then tucked her hair under her cap before heading out.

"GET BACK HERE ALBERT!" Race yelled as he chased the red head.

"YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!" Albert yelled back as he ran past Feister's room. She smiled and still wondered why Albert would do this every single day. But it does put a smile on her face. Something that hasn't happened in the past few days.

"Hey Feisty," a small voice said.

She sighed, she knew that voice anywhere. Taking a deep breath she turned around. "Hey," she managed to say quietly.

"Look, bout what's been goin'-"

"I's don't wanna hear it!" she yelled. This was going to hurt more than anything in the world, but it had to be done, even though she didn't want this to happen, there wasn't much of a choice. "Look, I's gonna make this short an' simple ta get it through yer dumb brain that's full of mush." now, all the boys were staring, but she didn't care. She made sure she had a straight and dead serious face as she said, "I's don't wanna tawk ta you'es ever again. If ya want someone ta tawk bout yer stupid problems then go find yer goil, I's sure she has a few ways ta help ya forget it. Which means I's can finally stop hearing' yer annoying voice blaber on bout somethin' that I's don't care about." With that being said she headed to the stairs.

As she walked down she heard him say, "Fine, go get soaked for all I's care! Cause a goil shouldn't have come here in the first place!" Feister knew she had that one coming. She held in her tears as she went out the door. She leaned against the brick building and sighed. Everything had been turned upside down, she wasn't sure what to do or think. But she knew one thing. If Mush was happy with some random girl then that's all that mattered. All she had to do was step out of the picture. Which is what she just did. She felt like breaking down into a million pieces because she lost yet another person she cared about.

And, when he had said about her really got to her because she hated being called our for being a girl Newsie, which she hates, but she had it coming with everything she just said. Deep down inside Feister knew she would probably never be a true Newsie. Sure, she dressed, talked and acted like one. But there were just some things she couldn't do. Like when they would talk about some pretty girl they met, or other stuff like that.

There was also that burning feeling she had whenever she was around him now. She wanted to ask the boys, but she was pretty sure they didn't know what that meant. She had a girl talk with Medda, who said that the burning feeling inside of her body was jealousy because she likes him and he likes another girl. Or maybe it was because she's been the only girl in his life for the past seven years, and now he has another girl in his life.. But Medda said it was most likely the first one, which she didn't believe.

Feister was soon pulled out of her thoughts when she heard, "Hey Feisty." she looked over and gave him a small smile.

"Hey Blinky," she replied. Now, Kid Blink is really close with Feister. Not Mush close, but still close. Heck, besides Mush, Blink is the other person she trusts with her deep secrets.

"You wanna sell with me?" the older boy asked.

"Sure." she shrugged.

"Ok now onto the real reason why I came out here-"

"Blink, stop," Feister cut off before anything else was said. "I's don't wanna hear it. If he wants ta spend time with anudda goil than fine. I's not gonna be the one ta stop 'im." she took a deep breath to hold back a tear that was forming in her eye.

"That's why you'es said all those things." it was more of a statement than a question. Blink knew for a fact that Feister said a lot of stuff, but she would never in a million years say something like that. It just wasn't like her. But now it made sense. She was saving herself from a broken heart. Blink knew (just like the others) that Mush and Feister have a bond stronger than anything, but, now that was all going down hill faster than you could say 'papes'.

He felt really bad for the smaller girl since Mush was pretty much the first person she opened up to, so of course she'd have a strong bond with him. But now? Now with Lacey in the picture Feister probably felt like she was being replaced. After all she's known Mush for seven years and Lacey has only known him for a month, so there isn't much wonder why Feister felt the way she did now.

She nodded then hugged him tightly. He wrapped his arms around her as she buried her face in his chest as a tear slid down her cheek, but he didn't know that. "Yer a good friend," Blink said while rubbing her back. "You'es knows that, right?" Feister sniffed before pulling away from Blink and looked up at him. "Can we's just go already?" she asked quietly. Blink nodded and then they headed to the Distribution Center. They got their papers and went over to the Brooklyn bridge, but they stayed on the Manhattan side.

Race soon came by with his bag full of papers and his cigar in his mouth. He then took it out as he said, "Hey Blinky, an' Feisty?" Race was a little shocked because Feister was never near the Brooklyn bridge, unless it was fourth of July and they headed over, but that wasn't the point.

"Hey Smokey," she replied, and Race rolled his eyes at her nickname for him. How the nickname came up was unknown. But it was probably because she wanted to annoy him since he's never actually smoked.

"Whaddya you'es doin' near the bridge?" he asked with a smirk. "Wanted ta give that bummer a piece of yer mind when you'es done sellin'?"

"No," Feister snapped before walking away to sell her papers.

Race watched Feister storm off and then turned to Blink who said, "Member what she said ta Mush this mornin?" Race nodded. "Fake."

"Whaddya tawkin' bout?" the blonde asked. "She seemed dead serious."

"Long story, but all ya need ta know is that she didn't mean anything she said," Blink explained. Race wasn't sure what to think, in the seven years he's known Feister she'd never say something like that. Sure she yelled, teased and made fun of them, but what she said that morning wasn't like her.

"What makes ya say that?" Race whispered. Blink then explained and said not to say anything to anyone because while the other boys would believe it since they were all on her side in...whatever was going on with the former lovebirds, but Mush was a whole other story. Race agreed, but said they'd have to tell the others before this gets too deep to fix, even though it's already down in the dumps.

The days soon turned into weeks, and the weeks turned into a month. The August air soon turned into September air. The days started getting shorter and the sun soon felt like it was fading in warmth. Things were changing in the Lodge, and not in the good way.

By the time September came Mush and Feister were pretty much well….they barely even looked at each other anymore. Mush was still mad at what Feister said, and Feister was broken into a billion pieces over this whole mess. Things had changed, and changed fast.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Is it really over with Mush and Feister, or do you think they'll work it out? I'll see you again on Monday. Anyways thanks for reading.**


	11. Chapter 11 Falling Apart

Chapter 11 Falling apart

September 1897

It had been about two months since every thing went down hill. Wolf and Jumps had moved on from the Newsie life, Mush got a girlfriend and he seemed really happy with Lacey, but at the same time he seemed sad. It was get one girl and lose the other. While Feister seemed to be quieter than the first few minutes when she came to the Lodge. She just wasn't herself. She wasn't the girl they all know and love. Though they would say something, but they wanted to live.

Everyday was the same. Wake up, get ready, feel the tension in the air, head out, feel the tension at Jacobi's, (if Mush wasn't out with Lacey) before selling the evening papers and head back to the Lodge where Feister would lock herself in her room while Mush would just lay in his bunk and sigh himself to sleep.

"I can't take this anymore!" Finch exclaimed one night. Feister was at Medda's so she wouldn't have to see Mush get ready for his date and Mush was well...out on a date. This happened pretty much every week, if not everyday. "They's miserable without each other!"

"Ya think?!" Specs yelled back. With everything going loopy with who knows what the Newsies were even getting frustrated with drama that wasn't even theirs. Mush and Feister had been friends with each other since day one, and it hurt them to see such an unbreakable friendship break and look like there wasn't one to begin with.

"C'mon guys, we's all know what's goin' on!" Kid Blink yelled as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Which it was. "They's like each other more than they's realize. But they dunno that, an' it's sad cause….cause well it goes like this. Feisty likes Mush, but he has a goil. An' you'es all knows that they's been stuck like glue since day freakin' one!; it hurts 'er ta see someone she cares about with someone else, but she's too good of a friend ta say somethin' cause she wants 'im ta be happy, an' the way she thinks the only way ta make sure he's happy is ta push 'im away, even if it means that she's completely miserable."

A few of the boys nodded in agreement. Feister may be all talk, more bite and is tough as nails, but she has a big heart and is a really sweet, and caring on the inside; she's definitely too good of a friend to mess with someone's happiness. Even if it meant she'd be miserable. Despite everything she'd said how she never wanted to talk to Mush again or how he wasn't her problem anymore, that's just her way of saying she'd rather let him be happy with another girl than be happy herself.

"I's never thought bout it that way," a voice said. All the boys turned around and surprisingly Mush was back before curfew.

"What're you'es doin' here?" Another voice asked.

Mush turned around as he said, "Um..I's live, here."

"Thought you'es had a date," Feister said quietly while looking down at the floor and stuffing her hands in her pockets. For the first time in who knows how long she was talking to him. She had to admit it was nice to hear his voice again, but no one needed to know that.

"Why do you'es care?" he asked. He wasn't sure what else to say since they haven't talked in a few months. But he had to start somewhere, right?

"Yer always here past midnight an' it's only nine." she kept her eyes on the ground. If she looked at him then she'd just feel her insides drop into a million little pieces.

Mush walked up to her and asked, "Can ya at least look at me while ya tawk." There was no answer. Silence filled the bunk room. Not being able to take it anymore. Mush slipped his hand onto her cheek and lifted her head. When Feister's eyes met his he saw that her big dark eyes that were always filled life, and fire were lifeless, dead in fact. It was kinda scary seeing such a strong girl look so dead. Mush then realized that he did this to her. After what he said to her took the rest of the fire away. Looks like they really are like fire and water. Fire burns with life and the only thing that can take that away is water.

He started kicking himself for letting it get that bad. This wasn't her fault, it was his for not telling her sooner, for not seeing how hurt she was, for not being there when she needed him most. All he wanted to do was hug her and not let go. He just wanted the girl he loves back.

The girl who isn't afraid to tell it like it is, the girl who never backs down from anything, the girl with the fire in her eyes, the girl who's feisty and keeps him on his toes, the girl he's known his whole life, the girl he loves more than anything. He wanted his best friend, he wanted Feister back.

The moment was short lived however because Mush swore that he saw something start to glisten in the corner of her eyes before she ran off to her room like many times before. She slammed the door shut and the sound of a bed flop could be heard. But little did Mush know that for the first time in seven years Feister was crying herself to sleep.

"I's the worst, no scratch that, I's the most terrible best friend an' brother in the woild."

"No yer not," Blink said while patting the slightly younger boy on the back. "She don't mean a word she says or a thing she does. She'd rather see you'es happy even if it means she ends up miserable."

"But then….I's miserable without 'er," Mush said sadly. In all truths, he wasn't happy with Lacey. Who's a….ok girl, but she wasn't the girl he'd known for seven years. Lacey wasn't someone he could really be himself with, or could be with her 24/7. She wasn't the first person on his mind when he woke up or the last person he thought about before going to sleep.

"You'll figure somethin' out, kid," Blink said. That night Mush laid awake trying to figure out what to do about Feister, who had made it very clear that she wanted nothing to do with him. Mush felt awful about everything that had been happening for the last two months.

All he wanted to do at the moment was to hold her and tell her how sorry he was and that everything would be alright. He wanted to see her smile and her fiery eyes. He wanted to hear her laugh and her voice. Even if she called him 'Mush brains' he wouldn't mind it that much because in all truths he secretly likes when she calls him that, but when the other boys say it, it's annoying. Mush didn't know why he didn't mind hearing Feister call him, "Mush brains" he just did. He then shook it off because it was probably one of those best friend things.

Mush just wanted Feister, his loud mouth, smart Alack, stubborn, and feisty best friend he's known for seven years back again. But it wasn't going to be that simple. Things had been said, done and it couldn't be taken back. But if he could do it over again he would. He then wished things hadn't changed, and changed so fast.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Ok, so this chapter is pretty much just a boat load of sadness. What did you think? Anyways thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12 What to do

Chapter 12 What to do

In one of the many parks in the city Mush was sitting under a tree while trying to figure out what to do. He likes Lacey, a lot, but not in the way he likes Feister. He wasn't sure what he was going to do, all he knew was that there were two girls and one would end up with a broken heart.

" _Why does dating hafta be so complicated?!"_ Mush yelled in his head. He knew a choice had to be made. He hated seeing Feister sad, but he didn't want to hurt Lacey's feelings. But the thing was that he'd known Feister much longer than Lacey, and that no one has or ever will take Feister's spot away in his life. After all Mush had been friends with Feister his whole life, they went through a lot together, and he didn't want to end that now.

" _Friends don't hurt friends, especially best friends,"_ he thought. Mush made up his mind, he'd rather spend time with Feister than hurt her. Besides, now that he really thinks about it, Lacey wasn't the nicest girl out there.

"There you are, I've been meaning to talk to you," a voice said. Mush looked up and saw Lacey walking up to the tree and then she sat down next to him.

"Heya Lacey," Mush said trying to put some happiness into his voice. He had to try hard not to call her 'Lace', which she hated. That was another thing. Lacey couldn't take a simple nickname. While Feister was called 'Feisty' pretty much every day. Along with 'Lovebird' and 'My goil' which she _hates,_ but at least she can take a joke. There was also another thing, Feister was someone who didn't care what she looked like, or how dirty she got, or smelly, or messy, or how early she had to wake up. Ok, the last one wasn't all true. But once she's out of bed she's good to go.

While Lacey always made sure she looked nice, and always made sure she was clean as a shiny new nickel and she was always neat as a pin. Seriously, how did this girl not get dirty when she lives in New York?! Also Lacey didn't smell like the stinky streets, which Mush had to admit that was a nice change from the bunk room that always had a weird smell to it. Which made him wonder if something died in the walls. Or maybe it was because the boys rarely took a bath. Heck, the only time they'd get fully cleaned was when it was raining. Yup, even in the rain they had to get up and sell the papers while every smart person in New York was inside and dry as Santa Fe.

But that wasn't the point at the moment, the point was that it was time to make things right and get everything back on track. There was a small chance none of it was going to be easy but, it's worth it if it meant that Feister would go back to his fiery, loudmouth, smart Aleck, stubborn and feisty best friend that he's known for seven years.

"So, what did you wanna tawk about?" Mush asked. "Cause I's have somethin' ta tawk you'es bout. But you'es can go first."

"Ok," Lacey breathed. "You see the past two months have been amazing, but I kinda feel like you're not fully committing to the relationship. I'm pretty sure that your mind is on that other girl Fire."

"Feister," Mush corrected. But in all truths Feister is like fire, and he loves that about her. He never knew what was going to happen with her around, but all he knew was that whatever Feister was going to do it wouldn't be boring. While Lacey was the definition of boring. Lacey never wanted to do fun stuff while Feister was always up for something crazy.

Lacey rolled her eyes. "That's what I mean. You're always talking about her, and then get sad before talking about when you two were younger, and did this or did that. So, that's why I'm breaking up with you. It's a shame too, I really like you, but I just can't be in a relationship where the guy has feelings for another girl. I hope you understand."

"Um...yeah, yeah, I's understand a lot," Mush quickly replied. At least he doesn't have to worry about breaking Lacey's heart, so that has to count for something, right? But, did he really talk about Feister that much? Looks like he did if that was the reason why Lacey was breaking up with him. But why did she say he has feelings for Feister?

While Feister is an amazing girl and sure, the other boys tease him for having a crush on her; but, Feister is his little sister/best friend. And who dates their sister? Ok, so they may not be related but still. Mush has known Feister since he was seven, which is pretty much his whole life. Well actually it's half, but that's not the point, the point is that Mush cares about Feister, a lot, maybe more than he lets on, and he didn't like seeing her the way she was now. He never meant to hurt her that badly. Heck, he didn't think it would get that far.

"Good." Lacey nodded. "The past two months have been amazing. So thank you for everything." she then quickly kissed his cheek before getting up. "Maybe I'll see you around." with that she walked off.

Mush waited till Lacey left then sighed in relief. That was way easier than he thought it would be. Heck, he didn't even have to do the breaking up. On the up side he didn't have to worry about hurting Lacey, but on the down side there was no way Feister was going to forgive him any time soon. Heck, she still has it out for one of the Brooklyn boys back when she was six after her first fourth of July with the Newsies. Long story short after what happened she almost caused a turf war. Key word almost.

But what got him thinking was that if Feister can hold a grudge for seven years then that only proves that she wouldn't let this go that easily. Heck, chances were higher that she'd make up with the Brooklyn boy then make up with him. Why did he have to be so stupid?! Mush couldn't believe he let some random girl he met not too long ago get in the way of a seven year friendship he had with Feister.

He still couldn't get how dead and lifeless her eyes were out of his mind. Like all the light had been blown out. He had never seen her like that before, and it hurt him to know that he was the reason it happened. When Mush first met Feister the first thing he noticed about her was how fiery her eyes were, and how they were full of life and had some sort of spark that drew him in. But now? Now her eyes were dead, and lifeless.

All Mush wanted at the moment was to have the feisty girl with the fire in her eyes back. But there was a chance that he wouldn't see the fire in her eyes ever again, and it hurt him to think that because that's one of the things he loves most about his best friend. He knew that Feister was probably never going to talk to him again. And that wasn't the saddest part. The saddest part was he lost someone he cared about more than anything.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Sorry this is short. Shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review, I'm glad that you're enjoying this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Quick reminder to everyone that I'm FanDisney on Pinterest, on there you can go deeper into the stories and oc characters.** **What did you think? Anyways thanks for readi**


	13. Chapter 13 Friends

Chapter 13 Friends

The next morning was no different from the others. The only thing that was different was that just as Jack was about to knock on Feister's door she ran out and bolted down the stairs before he could yell for her to get up. The boys found this very weird since that never happened. Usually they'd hear grumbles, then a small thud come from behind the door in the morning. But now? Now Feister ran down the stairs and most likely out the door.

Mush (just like the others) had seen this go down, but he knew why that happened. Feister did it so she wouldn't have to see him that morning. Which made him think that he might never see her face to face again. The rest of the morning wasn't any better. Feister had gotten to the gate before any of them, and spent most of the time talking with Kid Blink, who kept shaking his head slightly to Mush. When the gate was opened Feister stood in line behind Race, and Albert was right behind her. When she got her papers she bolted right out to who knows where.

Though Mush would've gone after her he needed to get his papers first. After he did get his papers he bolted out and tried looking for her at the park under their tree. But she wasn't there. He then tried Bottle Alley and then the Harbor since he knew that was an easy place to hide. But then Mush realized that Feister hated going to Bottle Alley and the Harbor for two reasons. 1, she could literally get trampled, and 2, she could get soaked. Mush then looked around Medda's and the park near Jacobi's. But sadly there was no sign of the small girl.

After that he checked with a few of the boys, but they said they hadn't seen her since they got to the gate. He then decided to go to their selling spot to sell the rest of his papers. Though chances were slim he hoped that Feister was there selling, or sitting on the curb with that look that said, "took you long enough to get here."

When Mush got to their selling spot there was no sign of her anywhere. Knowing he couldn't be running around the city he stayed there for the rest of the day to sell the last of his papers. By the time Mush finished it was lunch time. He hoped that Feister would be at Jacobi's. But, just like under their tree, Bottle Alley, the Harbor, Medda's, the park near Jacobi's, and their selling spot she wasn't anywhere to be seen. He walked up to one of the tables and plopped into a chair next to Kid Blink, who said, "She'll come round, just let 'er cool off."

Mush looked sadly at Blink, who had tried (key word tried) to make him feel better. But the only thing that could make Mush feel better was Feister. He knew he messed things up, and big time, but he wanted to make it right, he just needed to find her. But it was kinda hard to find a small girl in a big city. By the time afternoon came it turned out Feister had gotten her papers early and was long gone by then.

For the rest of the day Mush tried looking for Feister pretty much everywhere. Heck, he even tried going to Sheepshead which is all the way in Brooklyn to see if she was with Race, but just like everywhere else she wasn't there. He knew he messed things up, and big time, but he wanted to make things right, all he had to do was find a small girl in a big city.

* * *

While Feister was selling her papers she knew very well that Mush was looking for her. Heck, she tried going to their tree, but that was the first place he looked for her. luckily she spotted him before he did her and she made a run for it. She then tried Bottle Alley, but Mush had found her. She then tried the Harbor, again, he somehow found her. Feister was counting on the fact that Mush wouldn't even have tried looking for her there since he knew she hates it there. But no, it was the second and third place he went.

Feister then tried selling with some of the boys; when that didn't work she then went to sell in front of Medda's, then the park near Jacobi's and even their selling spot! But, it seemed like Mush knew her way too well because he was right on her tail the whole morning. Heck, she was lucky he didn't spot her. When afternoon came she went selling with Race for a little bit before well...you know.

So now, here she was in Central Park selling her papers. So far she hadn't seen him so she thought he gave up. It was about time too since she was running out of spots to hide. Then, it made her sad to think that they were so close and were barely ever seen apart, but now? Now she was trying to avoid him at all costs. Was this how it was going to be from now on?

Feister knew very well that she had six, maybe seven years left to be a Newsie. But, that also meant she had to see him for six or seven more years. But, it's not a total loss, after all they are a year apart, so...yeah, she wasn't going to make it. Anyways, a few minutes later Specs had somehow found her, but hey, at least it wasn't Mush, right? "Hey Feisty," Specs said as he approached the smaller girl, who only had a few papers left.

"Hey Specs," she replied quietly.

"You'es holdin' up ok?" he asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked while glancing at the ground for a quick moment.

Specs shrugged. "I's dunno. A lot has been goin' on for the past few months an' I just wanted ta make sure you'es was ok, that's all." Feister smiled weakly, but she was dead inside. "Ya know Mush-"

"Is doin' just fine without me," Feister cut off. But, as soon as she said this she felt like breaking down. But, there was nothing left to be broken about. She'd been broken into a million pieces before she came to the Lodge. She wasn't really surprised that yet another person she cared about left. But, she was used to people leaving her. Her brother ran away when she was only four, her mother died when she was five, and her dad went down the wrong path, and by age six her dad abandoned her. So, in other words she was used to being by herself. When Feister first came to the Lodge she promised herself she wasn't going to get attached to the boys, especially Mush. But, that didn't happen. If she didn't get attached would she be this hurt now? Probably not.

Specs just sighed, he knew very well that it was no use talking some sense into Feister. So he ended up selling for the rest of the afternoon with her. By the time they finished it was already starting to get dark. It had been a really slow day, but they managed. Specs said that everyone was going to Medda's, but Feister said she was a little tired so she was going to head back to the Lodge.

* * *

It had been a long day, and Feister was really tired by the time she got to the Lodge. After signing her name in the ledger and paying the fee for the night she then went up the stairs. As she was walking up the stairs she heard the sound of darts being thrown onto a board. Taking a quick peek into the bunk room she saw Mush going at it. Which was weird because usually he'd be out with Lacey. Anyways, Feister was about to go into her room when she noticed a dart resting by her feet. She picked it up and saw that the target was an easy bullseye. At least for her.

Carefully holding the dart with her fingers she then took a stance and then threw it, making it land in the middle. it wasn't a bullseye, but it was still in the middle. Which grabbed Mush's attention. His eyes widen when he turned around and saw that she was there. "Lucky shot," he managed to say after what seemed like forever. "I's bet you'es couldn't do that again."

"How bout I's do it again only with my eyes closed," she replied while crossing her arms. Feister then started kicking herself for opening her mouth. She should've just gone to her room while she still had the chance. But no, she had to open her big mouth. But there was no going back now. She would just have to take what's coming and get it over with so she could go to bed.

Mush walked up to her and said, "You'es been spending way too much time with Race."

"Maybe." she shrugged "So, you'es gonna give me a dart or what Mush brains," she said while holding out her hand. Ok so, Feister may be mad at Mush right now, but even if she's mad she still would never back down from a challenge. If there was one thing Feister learned in the seven years she's been living in a Lodge full of boys is that to never back down, she was one girl in a million boys and she needed to take her stand and show them that she's not just some weak little girl who doesn't belong. She always made sure the boys knew that she did in fact belong, and boy, did she never let them forget it.

He smirked, handed her a dart and then stood next to her. "There's no way yer gonna do that again." Mush knew very well to never challenge Feister to anything because she can and will show him how it's done. But, she was actually talking to him and, maybe, just maybe he saw a glimpse of the girl he's known for seven years.

"Watch an' learn Mush brains," she said with a smirk, and maybe, just maybe she felt like they were friends again. But, she shook it off and would do what she had to do before going to bed. Besides, he was better off without her, all she does is cause trouble, and as hard as she tried not too, she still got herself into tight messes. Like that time with the Brooklyn boy back when she was six. Anyways, with that being said Feister got one last good look at the target before closing her eyes, taking a deep breath and throwing the dart, which was a bullseye this time. "Not bad for a goil," she teased with a smirk as hhe looked him dead in the eyes.

"Again, ya got lucky," he said as she turned to face him again.

Feister, not being in the mood for anything grabbed Mush by the shoulders and pulled herself up so they were eye and eye as she said, "Maybe you'es need ta borrow Specs' glasses cause apparently you'es goin' blind from old age too." why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut?! But, ever since they were little Mush was always the one who got under her skin the most. Ever since day one he had gotten under her skin, and well...let's just say they had a little fight. Heck, out of all the boys Mush was the one she yelled at the most, and the one she got annoyed with the most; she didn't know why it would happen, it just did.

"Woah, slow down there Feisty, cause I'm pretty sure ya practiced that shot." Now, it seemed like old habits die hard because well...Mush wasn't sure what came over him, and he knew very well he should keep his mouth shut when Feister got like this, but that never happened. Which means they fight, a lot. And, he had to admit she was cute when she got like this. to Mush Feister has two types of anger, the one you don't want to mess with, and the cute one. He never knew why he thought she was cute when she got mad, she just was. And, maybe that's the reason he can't keep his mouth shut.

"How could I's practice that shot if I's just walked in and threw a stupid needle?!" she yelled in his face. Literally. Now what Mush just said really got to her, and she didn't know why. Sometimes Feister wondered if Mush knew he got under her skin, and was the one who annoyed her the most of the time. Still, she didn't know why this happened, it just did. "You'es really do have mush for brains, cause apparently yer not only, slow, an' blind but yer also growing more stupid every single freaking day!"

"Seven years later an' they's still yelling at each other," a voice said from behind making Mush and Feister turn around to see all the boys standing there. Then they looked back at each other, both trying hard not to smile. But it didn't last long because two big smiles broke out onto their face as they laughed. The way they just fought was similar to the way they first met, and got their nicknames. This result in both of them laughing at the fond memory.

"Hey Feisty," Mush said after he calmed down.

"Yeah," Feister asked while taking a deep breath. "Whaddya want Mush brains?" she asked as she pulled his cap over his eyes.

"Sorry, for every thing that happened in the past two months," he said while fixing his cap. For a few minutes he'd forgotten about what had happened between them. It was like things went back to what they used to be, and maybe, just maybe he saw the fire start to flare up in her eyes again. "I's dunno why I's didn't tell ya an' I's didn't mean anything I's said that mornin'. But now I's know why you'es said that an'-"

"Mush," Feister said cutting him off. "I's the one who started gettin' mad over nothin'. I's shoulda just tawk ta ya, instead I's got mad an' yelled ya you'es, it's my fault for not tawkin' it out with ya sooner." now, she wasn't one to talk things out very much, but she wished she had, and now she felt really bad about everything that happened. This wasn't his fault, it was hers.

"But I'm-"

"An' I's-"

"How bout you'es just spit, shake an' pretend nothin' happened," Jack suggested. They both looked at each other, smiled and then did as Jack said. Then Mush pulled her into a hug. Feister smiled and wrapped her arms around him. For the first time in who knows how long they were hugging, which meant things had gone back to normal.

"The Lovebirds are back!" Jojo and Elmer yelled happily while high fiving each other. This also meant that the betting pool was back on.

"Shut up!" Mush and Feister both yelled while facing the older boys. It seemed like old habits die hard because they laughed even more. Oddly enough just as fast as everything went downhill, it went back to normal just as fast. After awhile they both calmed down before hugging again. "Wanna go on the fire escape?" Mush whispered in Feister's ear. She nodded and then they headed to the window. They crawled out and then shut it so no one would follow them.

"So, I's hafta know," Feister said once they sat down with their legs dangling over the edge. "Why aren't ya out with-"

"She broke up with me," Mush replied before she could finish.

"Sorry ta hear that. Though I's didn't like Lacey I's knows you'es cared bout 'er," she said. This was true. Even though Feister never liked Lacey. Heck, she hated the girl, but she knew Mush liked Lacey. It was the look in his eyes that gave it away

"Not as much as I's care bout you'es," he replied before wrapping his arm around her. She smiled and laid her head down in the nook of his arm.

"Ya know, if you'es ever wanna tawk about it, I's all ears." Feister closed her eyes, sighed and snuggled her head into his chest more.

"Thanks Feisty," Mush whispered. Then he kissed the top of her head before leaning his head against hers. And, it was in that moment that maybe, just maybe Mush thought that he had a soft spot for Feister. But then again he's always had a soft spot for her, and no one would be able to take that away. Mush knew for a fact that he didn't want to hurt her again. She's been hurt too many times in her past and in that moment, he made a promise to himself to always make sure that Feister would never get hurt by anyone, including himself ever again.

She may give him a hard time about well….everything, but that was just who she is. A feisty little news girl who isn't afraid to speak her mind. He wanted the moment of them on the fire escape to last forever. It kinda did because they ended up sleeping out there. It was mid-September and it was a tad colder than usual. But they didn't care, they had each other for warmth.

As she fell asleep in his arms Feister realized that she did in fact have feelings for Mush. Everything that happened in the past few months just proved it. But she was sure he didn't like her that way. She was just his little sister/best friend. But she knew for a fact that she'd rather lose him to another girl than lose him completely. She's already had so many people leave in her life; Mush and the other Newsies are the best thing that ever happened to her, they're her brothers and she's their sister.

At the moment it didn't matter what happened in the past, or what was going to happen in the future, she didn't care if things were changing, and changing fast, because in that moment she felt like she was his. His girl.

* * *

 **Author's note**

 **Well, first off it's official this fic is finished. I can't believe it's already over. But don't worry this isn't the end of Feister's story, I have a bunch more fics on the way so hang tight. Second. I also wanted to say thank you to everyone who read this and for the reviews. (shout out to Music on the Moon, thanks for the review) I'm really glad you guys enjoyed this. I can't wait for you guys to read the next story. Anyways, thanks for reading, I'll see you all soon - DisneyFan10.**


End file.
